Cliché
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: ¡De todas las personas, tuvo que fijarse en ella!¡No en Naminé!¡No en Kairi!¡Ni siquiera en Selphie, por amor a Dios! —. Quiero decir, Roxas es... como un dolor en el trasero, pero te acostumbras y vives con él, terminas queriéndolo mucho, y cuando se va, no deseas que lo haga. [One!Shot][RokuShi][Dedicado a Kari McCartney].


_¡¿Cómo demonios se verá Roxas vestido de Rapunzel?! Bueno, esto solo lo subo porque no soporto haber escrito algo y no haberlo subido._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Kingdom Hearts no es mío, fin._

_**Advertencias: **__¿Qué cosas verán aquí? Roxas x Xion. Kairi x Axel. Naminé x Riku, insinuación al Larxene x Marluxia... so... Además de que hay tanto OoC que me da miedo. __***llora***__._

_**Nota adicional: **__Caca dura dedicada a Karim, que me lo pidió, lo escribí y aquí está. ¡No escuché Yesterday mientras lo escribía! ;w; _

* * *

Para Roxas, tener una mejor amiga era una de las cosas más increíbles del mundo—además del internet y los videojuegos—, alguien a quien podía contarle sus problemas, hablar sobre juegos o animes, reír y hacer bromas, inclusive abrazarla sin que le mirase extraño, le golpeara o se sonrojara sin razón. Xion era parte de su vida, y Roxas era plenamente consciente de ello.

Sin embargo, mucho se sabía que cuando confiabas demasiado en una persona, pasabas mucho tiempo con ella y se conocían lo suficiente... te comenzabas a enamorar, y eso era precisamente lo que mortificaba al rubio en ese momento.

¡De todas las personas, tuvo que fijarse en _ella_!¡No en Naminé!¡No en Kairi!¡Ni siquiera en Selphie, por amor a Dios!

Escuchó un ronquido proveniente de Xion, y sonrió, porque había olvidado despertarla, como dijo la madre de ella, Larxene. Se levantó del pequeño sillón y se acercó a la cama de la joven, que seguía soñando, seguro con jugar en el _Playstation _o algo así, por los años que Roxas llevaba conociéndola.

—¡Xion, despierta!¡Tus videojuegos se queman!—gritó, como si de verdad esa catástrofe estuviera sucediendo. Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron bruscamente, al tiempo que se incorporaba y miraba alrededor con desesperación.

—¿¡Qué?!¡No, mi Super Smash Bro...!—pronto calló, dándose cuenta de que era una simple broma de Roxas. Otra más que añadir a la colección—. Me las vas a pagar, Roxas—dijo, frunciendo el ceño y levantándose de la cama con enojo. Él simplemente rió, dejándose caer entre el desorden mullido de almohadas y cobijas.

—¡Oh, vamos! Nadie te mandó a quedarte dormida hasta tarde.

—¡Son las seis de la mañana!

—Pero hoy vamos a visitar a Sora y a Naminé a la casa de sus padres. ¿No quieres ir a ver a Sora y Naminé a la casa de sus padres?¡Tú... tú... mala amiga!—acusó, señalándola. Ella resopló, sacando una mochila del armario y dejando varios colgadores junto al rubio, que, a pesar de estar apuntándole con el dedo, no dejaba de burlarse.

—Sabes que quiero visitar a Soras y a Naminé. Sora es especial para mí... y me imagino que tú lo eres para Naminé, porque siempre se pone rara cuando está contigo~—Sonrió, mostrando una camiseta a su mejor amigo, que hizo un puchero, pero aún así asintió, aprobando la prenda. Jamás lo iba a admitir voluntariamente, pero el hecho de que Xion hablase así de Sora... le daba celos.

—¡Yo no le gusto a Naminé!—exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hmp, por supuesto. Y a mí me gusta Axel—dijo ella, buscando más ropa para cambiarse en el baño. Roxas se acercó a la puerta, con el simple propósito de continuar con esa conversación.

—¿Te gusta Axel?—preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas, intrigado (y molesto) por la sugerencia de la morena.

—¡Qué asco, no!—Xion salió luego de unos minutos vestida apropiadamente y no con un pijama de pokébolas. Roxas no desistió, sintiendo el bichito de la curiosidad picarle, insistente.

—¿Quién te gusta, entonces?

—No te lo diré, porque sé cómo eres, y seguro irás a contarlo todo. Como cuando Riku te dijo que rompió la _R4_ de Kairi, y fuiste a su casa como un chismoso.

—¡Eso es una cosa muy diferente!

—Claro que no.

—Mi mejor amiga no confía en mí...—musitó Roxas, acercándose a la morocha peligrosamente, sus ojos brillando con esa malicia similar a cuando tenía un plan malévolo en mente—¡Venganza!

—¿Qué...?¡Roxas, que ni se te ocurra...!¡ROXAS!—pero él ya se le había lanzado encima, haciéndole cosquillas por cada lugar que podía. Ella no pudo evitar reírse, quedando sin aire de vez en cuando. El escándalo llamó la atención de alguien, más precisamente del hermano mayor de Xion, que abrió la puerta de par en par, deteniendo la extraña escena entre ambos adolescentes.

—Xion, toma la mochila. Roxas, lárgate y ve con Ventus. _No te quiero cerca de mi hermana_—la voz de Riku sonó autoritaria, como al que utilizaba cuando nadie le hacía caso, o la que usaba su padre cuando alguien ponía un pie sobre sus flores. El joven rubio no tuvo otra opción más que irse de allí a paso apresurado. Riku negó con la cabeza, suspirando pesadamente—. Vamos, mamá no quiere que lleguemos tarde a la casa de los padres de Naminé. Se enojará si arruinamos sus vacaciones.

[…]

—¡Llegamos!—celebró Xion, bajando del automóvil y corriendo en dirección a Sora, que abrió los ojos, impresionado, y recibió la especie de abrazo/tacleada que Xion le ofrecía con fuerza. Roxas frunció el ceño, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y diciéndole a su madre que todo estaba bien, y que Ventus había vomitado solo seis veces en todo el viaje—¡Sora~!

—¡Pensé que jamás llegarían!¡Vamos, quiero mostrarte la casa, ahora hay nuevas habitaciones!—y se llevó a Xion de la mano, entrando a la enorme casa a orillas de la playa.

—Hola Roxas—murmuró Naminé, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Él correspondió al saludo, acompañándolo con un beso en la mejilla, que dejó el rostro de la joven de un color rojizo. Tomó de la mano a Naminé y se adentraron en la casa.

—¿Y Kairi?—Roxas miró alrededor, en busca de la mejor amiga de la rubia. Naminé dudó un momento, como si tratara de recordar el paradero de la pelirroja que tanto le había acompañado.

—Hm... Sora dice que está en su casa. Al parecer su papá trabaja en _Nintendo_, conoció a alguien importante y... bueno, le consiguió el último juego de Pokémon.

—Voy a robar la casa de Naminé más tarde—ella solo rió suvamente, y lo observó, a punto de decir algo, pero interrumpida porque Riku la cargó y llevó consigo, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para pasar algo de tiempo con la chica que le gustaba—¡Adiós, Naminé! Bueno, ahora debo buscar a Xion...

—¡Eres un maldito traidor!—alguien exclamó fuera de la casa, entrando de pronto. Una cabellera larga de color rojo se hizo aparecer, revelando la figura furiosa del faltante del trío de aventuras _Roxas-Xion-Axel_—¡Te pregunté! "¿Cuándo van a ir a casa de Naminé? Quiero ir con ustedes, porque estar aquí con Isa es aburrido" y no me dijiste nada, hijo de... ¡ojalá cuando juegues en la computadora sufras _LAG_!

Axel podía ser melodramático cuando quería.

Aún así, siguió de largo, ignorando a Roxas, y pasando a una de las habitaciones de servicio. Tan duro lanzó la puerta, que una de las fotos de la pared se tambaleó.

El rubio resopló, comenzando a subir las escaleras, deseando internamente que la maldición de Axel no se hiciera realidad. Con todo y eso, entró a uno de los cuartos, encontrando a Riku abrazando a una sonrojada Naminé, mirando por la ventana. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, sin quitar la extraña mueca que se había formado en su rostro.

—¡Lo hice!¡Vencí a la Élite Cuatro y soy la nueva Campeona!—exclamó alguien llegando al recibidor, agitando un 3DS en la mano, a señal de victoria—¡Ya tengo a las Mega-Evoluciones, conocí a Steven, lo acosé y salvé Hoenn!—celebró la que resultó ser Kairi, con un enorme suéter de gatitos, unos shorts de mezclilla, unas zapatillas, ojeras bajo los ojos y el cabello al menos cepillado correctamente.

—Kairi... ¿cuánto tiempo duraste jugando?—interrogó Roxas, temiendo la respuesta.

—Casi nada—contestó ella, sonriente—, solo fue una semana sin dormir. Nada del otro mundo—dijo, com si no fuera de importancia—¿Dónde está Sora? Necesito presumirle... oh, si tú estás aquí...—murmuró, dándose cuenta de algo bruscamente. Roxas sonrió, nervioso, y se apoyó de la baranda del piso superior—significa que Xion también está, y Riku también está, Ventus también, y Axel también... ¡rayos! Ahora no voy a poder estar con Sora.

—¿Por qué?

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada venenosa, que prácticamente decía "_imbécil, mi mejor amigo está con tu mejor amiga, la cual te gusta"._

A Roxas no le hizo gracia esa mirada.

—Hmp, voy a molestar a Lea. No quiero volver a pensar en Sora, sí, definitivamente eso—y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación de Axel.

—¡Kairi!¿qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí?—fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que Kairi hiciera sabrá Dios qué cosa.

Roxas definitivamente no quería saber lo que pasaba en ese cuarto, así que siguió de largo y caminó por todo el pasillo, sin encontrar ni a Sora ni a Xion.

—Demonios...—murmuró, mirando un balcón al final, donde cómodamente, los adolescentes a los que buscaba estaban sentados, charlando amenamente.

—¡Y me hizo cosquillas...!—Obviamente, Xion hablaba de Roxas, pero... ¿por qué? El mencionado se acercó, escondiéndose magistralmente tras un pequeño árbol decorativo—, no puedo hacer nada, Sora.

—¿Has probado diciéndole? El otro día quería decirle a Kairi que me gustaba, pero terminé por decirle que Playstation era mejor que Nintendo—rió, negando con la cabeza repetidamente—. Y Naminé me dijo que me iba a terminar por quedar solo, porque Axel había fijado el ojo en Kairi.

Roxas podía jurar que desde la pieza de Axel, Kairi gritaba "¡Tengo novio nuevo~!"

—Hmp, pero al menos esa chica no es como él—resopló Xion, irritada—. Quiero decir, Roxas es... como un dolor en el trasero, pero te acostumbras y vives con él, terminas queriéndolo mucho, y cuando se va, no deseas que lo haga.

Roxas tenía la boca seca.

—¿Y ese dolor en el trasero... te gusta?  
—Más de lo que debería, So... Roxas... ¿eres tú?

Mierda.

—No... soy...eh... Ventus...—susurró, corriendo rápidamente lejos de allí, con tal de no ser visto por Xion.

—¡Roxas!¡Ven acá ahora mismo o dejo de hablarte!  
Bien, ahora se encontraba entre Xion y la soledad. Difícil decisión.

Xion y él se habían conocido en primer grado, cuando ella estaba siendo maltratada por los niños grandes, y Roxas la defendió, jurando entonces ser mejores amigos para siempre.

Cuando los padres de él comenzaban a pelear, Xion en cada ocasión le abrazaba y le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

Hubo una vez, durante sus idas a la playa, en la que la niña cayó al agua, y los padres de ambos estaban lejos. No llegarían. Roxas estaba cerca, y aunque apenas podía nadar teniendo siete años, logró arrastrarla a la costa.

En los momentos en los que los dos se encontraban solos—porque los padres de Roxas salieron de viaje, por ejemplo—, la joven solía hacerle alguna que otra comida, ya que vivir de helados no es sano para nadie.

Sencillamente, habían compartido muchas cosas juntos; tristezas, alegrías, celebraciones. Su relación estuvo llena de lágrimas y risas, abrazos y golpes.

A Roxas... simplemente le llenaba el corazón pensar en todo eso. ¿Cómo sería él sin Xion? Seguro no estaría allí, sino llorando por el inminente divorcio de sus padres, esperando a que todo saliera bien. También muriendo de hambre, de paso.

Ventus podía tener su propia vida, al menos él podía ir a casa de media ciudad a comer, porque todos lo conocían... pero estaban hablando de otra cosa.

Detuvo la carrera, encaminándose de regreso hacia el balcón, donde Xion lo esperaba con las manos en las caderas. Él sabía que debía actuar rápido; tal vez Sora, al darse cuenta de que Kairi tenía novio, buscaría a alguien como ella... y bueno, su mejor amiga parecía buena opción.

—¿Qué hacías espiando?

—No escuché mucho—admitió, rascándose la nuca con la mano. La otra estaba en el bolsillo, escarbando inútilmente por algo que le sirviera en la situación—, pero... Xion, eh... me gustas. No sé si tú sientas lo mismo, pero...

—Definitivamente no tienes cerebro. ¡Y yo que pensaba que el idiota era Sora!—un indignado _"¡hey!" _llegó a sus oídos, sin embargo, lo ignoró. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron apenas—. Me gustas tú, ¿por qué otra razón no habría de decirte?

—Hmp, no sé, tal vez... ¿no confías en mí?—Sonrió, burlón, recibiendo por única respuesta a ella tomándole de las solapas de la camisa, estampando sus labios contra los de él en un corto beso—¡Wow...!  
—Cállate. Quiero ir a dormir, está tarde—masculló, tomándole de la mano y arrastrándolo nuevamente hacia la casa. Roxas recordó algo.

—Kairi vino, Sora—mencionó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Quería decirte que pasó el juego, y como no te vio, se fue con Axel. La escuché gritar algo sobre un "novio"...

La desesperación creció dentro del castaño.

—¡Kairi~!¡Kairi no seas novia de Axel~!—se apresuró a ir al recibidor de su casa, donde Naminé abrazaba a Riku y Kairi le mostraba el juego de pokémon a su, al parecer, reciente novio.

—Sí, lo sé, los gráficos son geniales...

—¿Kairi...?

—¡Hola, Sora!—saludó la pelirroja, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Naminé murmuró algo sobre tener hambre, y junto al mayor de cabellos plateados, desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina—¿Por qué estás tan pálido...?¡Mira, Axel, Xion y Roxas andan de la mano!

—¡Ya era hora!

Sora perdió toda la esperanza. Se quedaría solo... entonces Selphie lo acosaría... un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Mientras tanto, para el rubio, tener una mejor amiga era una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Pero que esa mejor amiga, se convierta en tu novia, definitivamente no tenía precio.

* * *

_**Fin-brusco-porque-Ravie-no-tiene-más-inspiración.**_

_Y para todo lo demás, existe MasterCard (?)._

_**~Ravie. ;-; **_


End file.
